Anveyon World
by CrazyGirlFromAsylum
Summary: Night Blade is known illusionist in the Anveyon World. Whispers in the Dark is her guild. She's famous in the gaming world but stears clear from it most of the time. When her real life and gaming life get into cross roads, does she trust in her friends to survive the backlash.


**This is a new kinda story that has been spinning in my head for awhile. It's influenced alot by Sword art online (doesn't include it's characters or story) and has some other games included in it. I'll introduce more of the gaming world as the story grows and more of the characters.**

**Please feel free to review after reading, so I'll know if it has the potential to be something special.**

I had sat here for 10 minutes watching these guys fight over a stupid mistake. One of them was suppose to buy keys before we went in the Labyrinth. We had found the middle of it and the boss. Now all needed was a platinum key that one of them was suppose to buy. I had a key that would work just fine but I enjoyed watching them bicker about it, so I kept silent.

"Jazz we all know it was you who had that job!" The blonde girl said, I knew for a fact she was actually a male because they called him Em and threatened his balls when they really got in to fighting. His profession in the game was martial artist. Well that's what he was training for, for the poor guys didn't know you shouldn't just try to become one profession. Jazz was the thinly shaped, dark haired ranger of the group. He was the only one sticking to his true gender and now he looked menacingly at Em.

"It so was not! If I remember correctly that job belonged to Ed or whoever was ready first." Their overreaction to one key told me they were closet nerds and friends in real life. But I liked their company, it was refreshing to play with guys who were trying to get better to fight in the front lines. I was one of the leaders in front lines and I knew these kinda people were the ones we needed there and well, this was my way to recruit people to my guild.

Ed, who looked like an amazon warrior with strong shoulders, tall figure and long brown hair, was staring intently at the ground. He scratched the back of his head readying himself to confess that it might have been his fault. But I couldn't look at another cursing show, where they told Ed how he forgot too many things.

"Guys no need to fight really, I have a key that fits that lock perfectly!" I laughed. They looked at me like I had gone crazy and at the same time with annoyance. With few hand moves I found the key I needed in my inventory, touching the image of it I equipped it. Now this key wasn't a platinum key at all. It was the Black Key. A key that dropped only from the last boss in the floor 45. I had gotten it the first time we beat that boss. It had unlimited uses and it could open any chest there was.

As I got closer to the chest I heard the guys mutter few curses. I didn't let them see what key I was using, that would be too revealing. Opening the chest I got the list in front of me, it told me what was inside the chest.

"So how are we gonna share these things today?" Scrolling through the list I could see there was nothing I needed and before they could bicker about the items I divided them between the three of them. Everyone got things that suited their profession because even if they tried they didn't really yet know which stats were actually beneficial for them.

"Enthy why do you always do that? First ask but then just divide them before we actually have a say?" Even thou Em said it accusingly his voice had laughter in it. All of their eyes were tinkling with laughter, they were just happy they had done the Labyrinth in floor 37 and gotten new items to sell and use.

"Well Merlo, I don't want to seem too impolite," I winked. I checked the time and realized I was suppose to be in bed by now, I had a flight to catch in the morning but gaming was just too much fun. "So everyone happy with the items?"

"You didn't take anything to yourself again?" Jazz asked, eyebrow raised.

"That's true." Even Ed had something say about it, "You never seem to take anything to yourself except potions and cooking ingredients. What's with that?"

What could I say really? They didn't know who I really was, they only saw my real account name and the guild I was in from the mark I wore in my armor. I even I had illusions on all the time to keep my real appearance hidden, all they saw was a young girl with short light brown hair with big blue eyes and well, crappy armor. They still played with me, either because of the guild I was in or because they were nice people. And I liked to keep my identity hidden until they actually were a part of my guild and sworn to secrecy.

Before I could give them my brilliant, rehearsed answer of how I was waiting for something good, two hooded figures approached us. I had heard them before they came out in the open but decided not to bother with idiots. Now as I saw them I realized that my vice presidents of the guild had gotten my message. Ashcan and Norm were two of my trusted guildies that took care of business when I was undercover.

They walked slowly towards us, noticing how the guys had taken defensive stances beside me they raised their hands in surrender and took their hoods down. Ashcan had a long blonde hair that was braided carefully on top of hair, her clear blue eyes, that seemed cold and calculating, searched our faces for our account names. She stopped at me, gave a slight bow of greeting and laid her eyes on the guys again. The guys, knowing by now that they were in the same guild as me and high rank people, kept quiet.

"My name is Ashcan as you already know and this is my husband in game Norm. We're both Vice Presidents of the guild Whispers of the Night and we're here today to give you the invite to this guild as personally asked by our leader Night Blade." Ashcan voice was authoritative but kind and sweet at the same time. The guys relaxed but were in shock of the news. Only chosen people got an invite to my guild and usually I hand picked them personally. "As you know by now, hopefully, this doesn't mean yet that you're in the guild. You're going to be tested for a month and after a month if your skill level meets the par our leader sets to you, you're in."

"In two weeks there's a guild meeting for new members as yourself," Norm continued, "The one month time starts from that Saturday, not game time but real life time. Be there. That's a command. You will be instructed that day to everything there is to know about the guild." Norm was a well shaped man with dark eyes and light colored hair. His voice was that of Commander but I knew he actually was a nice guy behind all of that glamour.

"As you already know being invited to the guild is highly unlikely, don't boast about it anywhere. Do not at any circumstances take it for granted or let it get to your head. The last guy who did those things has not been heard of, after he got kicked out." Ashcan was passionate about the guild, she wanted the reputation of our good name stay intact. "Do not in these two short weeks do anything that would reflect badly to the guild."

"We're known for qualities as respectful, silent and helpful. Remember those qualities in the public places and wear the tag proudly and silently." Norm handed each of them the invite envelope that had been signed by myself. They took them eagerly and thanked them profoundly of this opportunity.

"See you on Saturday! And remember to have fun." Aschan and Norm smiled warmly before walking away. They knew how to do their job, I would have to thank them again for their work.

I turned to the guys, all of them engrossed in the invitation letter. "I guess a congratulation is in order?"

Their happy faces stared at me now, "I don't know how but I know you had something to do with this so thank you, thank you so much for this." Ed was extremely happy that I could see. Jazz and Em said their thanks too, I just shook my head.

"Guys, to get invited there's something in you they see, so don't thank me, it's all on yourselves." I smiled warmly at them, "But I do need to get back to real life now, so thank you for tonight's excitement and I'll catch you on Monday."

Logging off, I sat up on my bed taking the helm off. Quickly doing my bedtime routine I went to sleep, blissfully happy of the new recruits.

I put the last of my bags near the door next to the other luggage I had. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast before the flight. Phil was there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Exchanging quiet good morning I took a cup of coffee and some toast. I sat beside Phil, as he handed me to the cartoons section. It was our normal morning routine on weekdays but never on Sunday.

I was taking another cup of coffee as Renée came, yawning loudly. She hugged me tightly, "Are you sure you want to go live with your father?"

"Mom!" I whined, "I told you a millions of times why I want to go, Charlie needs company and besides you and Phil deserve to live without a moody teenage daughter for awhile." I winked at Phil who laughed wholeheartedly.

Renée didn't stop fretting about it until we arrived in the airport and she realized, she couldn't change my mind.

"Email me every chance you get and don't you forget it either. Call if you need anything and please remember you can come back anytime you want. Am I clear?"

"Renée, she's old enough to know all that, so just say goodbye and let her go. She's strong." Phil was trying coax Renée to release me from the death grip of her hug.

"Mom, I call you when I get there. I promise." She finally let me go, crying a little as I walked away. I felt bad leaving in the middle of school semester and everything but I felt that this was the right choice.

Reading the newest edition of Anveyon World magazine, I realized I was again in the spotlight.

"_Mysterious and fierce leader of the guild Whispers in the Night, Night Blade, has yet to be seen in real life. His gaming expertise is unique and as is his profession in game. Known as one of the 10 first beta players in United States, he's quoted to be the best illusionist in game. _

_His real account name is well kept secret in his guild that he created two years ago after the game went officially public. Even his appearance is misguiding all the time. He's one of the four knights that take lead in the front lines, appearing out of thin air just in time._"

Then it went on and on about the other three knights, which 2 of them I actually knew in real life. Jane and Alec Volturi were the Volturi Techs leaders Aro and Marcus Volturi's adopted children. Because Anveyon was Volturi Techs game I had met Jane and Alec in the first beta phase. The first beta phase consisted of 10 players of each continent of world, which then expanded to hundred on the second phase. In the third phase there was already thousand from every continent. Every player who signed up for beta was mentally tested and got a quick health check too. I was extremely lucky to get on the first phase and never forgot it.

Jane had been the first one to approach me in the game, I had grown to young child by then. I think I was level 47, you grew from baby to an adult in 100 levels and every level took it's time. Jane had wanted to play around a dungeon that was in the 4th floor in the game but knowing it needed more than just the two of them she asked me. After that we had been a close knit trio till beta phase three when they had to leave for Italy to learn more about their adoptive family's business. They did of course come back just in time when the game went public.

They were very well educated by their mothers Sulpicia and Renata even in young age. Jane was 16 and working together with Alec, who was almost 18 by now, on the Anveyon World magazine. They both knew I was not a really a guy but promised to keep it a secret as long as I wanted.

Now they only invited me to the big boss parties at the end of each floor. There was 100 floors all together and we had gotten to floor 54. The boss room was yet to be found, so the planning hadn't started yet. And every boss got harder and more difficult than ever. There were too many idiots in the gaming world to really help and even thou many guilds came front many of their people lacked the eye to coordinate. Hence the planning took forever, testing and re-testing known strategies on the new boss until we knew it's weakness and our strength.

Flipping through the pages I came across news that even I hadn't heard yet. There was finally going to be guild fights in the game. Why hadn't Jane told me this? But even then I started calculating the possibilities of taking our guild in it. It would take time for it to be published and I would have time to train the recruit well enough to be fit on battle field or what ever the fighting would be.

The silence in the car was perhaps one of the things I didn't think through. Charlie wasn't much of a talker, I knew completely where I had gotten my antisocial trait.

"So, uhm, I got you a car." He stared straight ahead as he said that, "Well it's more likely a truck, but atleast it's something." Chuckling a little he parked the car. The truck was gigantic and red, and seemed to be very old.

"Thanks dad," I smiled little unsure, "You sure it runs still?"

"Don't worry Bells, Jacob fixed the engine before passing the keys to me," The smile didn't leave his lips, "You remember Jacob right? He's now a mechanic, running his own place with some buddies down at La Push." I did remember him dimly, as a big idiotic guy who had too much ego to be taken seriously. Other than that he was all fine.

"So he finally got his head out of his ass?" I smirked, knowing Charlie knew how much I disliked guys like Jacob.

"He actually got married to Leah and they're having their first child in the summer." He sounded proud and smug telling that. I stuck my tongue at him like any seventeen year old would do.

Charlie hadn't changed my room at all, it still had the same purple drapes on silver walls. I still loved it, it reminded me of myself more than my room in Phoenix. Unpacking my things and making my bed I went downstairs. I looked through the cabinets of the kitchen and realized I needed to get to a store quickly. And that's what I did, with Charlie giving me money. He had first tried to persuade me to just leave it for today, but I knew I needed a decent breakfast if I was going to survive school tomorrow. And that was something I dreaded more than anything.

Forks High school wasn't hard to miss, it looked like the normal high school of a small town. Parking space was easier to find, being one of the first students to arrive just so that I had enough time to get my bearings right. Mrs. Cope was ever helpful telling me more gossip about the students than I thought could be possible. She was shocked to realize I was one year higher than I was suppose to be. I was intelligent for my age what could I say.

The first class I had, I had the wonderful privilege of meeting the ever famous Jessica Stanley who spoke more than one person should. A stuck up bitch who thought I would flatter her and who tried to get more popular by taking the new student under her wing. I did however try my best to be polite and friendly with her. Mrs. Cope had told me enough to know that Jessica Stanley was one those girls that could make your high school experience hell. And without any friends in this school at the moment I rather not have the social pariah status hanging around me.

The class before lunch I met the overly helpful guy Eric Yorkie and Jessica's long

lasting crush Mike Newton. I tried to be as friendly as I could be with guys that just wouldn't stop staring. Mike as it turned out was an actual okay guy, except for his off and on relationship with Jessica. Eric on the other hand just came off as a creep. I didn't think either of them realized I was younger than them.

I never really understood how some guys noticed me. I had wavy mahogany hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin. In away I knew I was pretty, but I wasn't someone who wanted attention. I wanted to stick to shadows and stay in there.

When lunch time arrived had only been introduced to people in the popular crowd. I felt like everyone else was forbidden to talk to me. Taking a coke and pizza on my tray I looked around the lunch room. My gaze fell on two girls on the far back, they seemed to want to hide in the shadows just like me. And well, I rather hang with them than with Lauren Mallory I had the pleasure to meet.

"Bella," Jessica had a nasally voice that at the moment really irritated me, when she suddenly appeared beside me, "You sit with us right?" She looked quickly to the place I had gazed about, zeroing her eyes on the two girls. "You didn't think to sit with them? They're like so not in the season anymore." She rolled her eyes for greater effect, turning her gaze back to me.

"What?" I asked, little dumbfounded by the fact her voice held envy and smugness at the same time. Jessica looked at me baffled.

"No one told you about Rosalie and Alice?" When I shook my head she continued, "They were very popular last year and the year before, but something happened last summer I guess. They both just disappeared kinda. I think it's because Rosalie's boyfriend went to prison or something and now they're so ashamed they just don't like to be on the spotlight." Her explanation told me a lot. All she knew was that something had happened, everything else was just guesses and gossip. "So you coming?"

I looked at the girls again, knowing now their names Rosalie and Alice, I decided to do the right thing for myself. Turning to look at Jessica, "Sorry, I think I'm better fit with those two. Bye." I walked away quickly not wanting to look back at the fuming Jessica that everyone else in the room was busy watching.

"Excuse me," I watched as the black haired girl raised her gaze to meet mine, she had beautiful dark blue eyes, "Can I sit with you guys?" She looked at me confused and quickly checked if her friend approved.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Are you sure you want to?" She had a lilting voice that fit her petite frame and long black hair that was cut to frame her face. I looked at her questioningly.

"She means it would be a social death." The blonde haired girl looked at me with her clear violet eyes that looked so sad and closed up. I wondered briefly what had happened to make her that sad. Her voice had a menacing tone in it, telling me to back off if I was here for the wrong reason.

I put my tray down on the table and sat down. "It's lucky I don't care about my social standing here." I laughed, showing them I wasn't a threat. "I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I offered my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," Alice's tiny hand was soft but firm and the smile she offered lighted up her face. The sadness that was there before was now gone. Rosalie on the other hand offered me a small smile and nod. She accepted me sitting here but wouldn't let me get too close now. Alice asked me questions and I asked some back, trying to stay clear from any question that would make them feel I was digging information about them for others.

Alice asked if I wanted to join them for a coffee after school, but I had to deny unfortunately. I had a date with 3 idiots in another world. Which off course I didn't tell them, who wanted be friends with idiot who played games?

I was lucky to have an art class with Alice after lunch, the teacher giving us a assignment of doing a portrait of someone that meant something to us, it could be anything. Alice told me the teacher wouldn't even look at the works we'd do and only wanted to retire as soon as possible.

The last class was gym, which I hated even if I was good at it, and I had it with Rosalie and Jessica. The latter thinking I was actually only showing Rosalie and Alice sympathy and pity parties tried to make me see reason by how these two didn't deserve it. After telling her to mind her own business and not putting words in mine or others mouths, she was shocked. I finished my little rant by telling her that not all people were like her and some of us actually wanted to get to know people without other motives than getting friends.

Jessica showed her true side by slapping me, I only walked away knowing her kinda people only grew up in college if even there. Rosalie who heard the whole thing helped me some ice for my cheek. She was as sweet as her voice was, even when she said that Jessica had always been a bitch. She apologized if she came on as a big bitch and said I should really come for the coffee if I wanted. Because I still said no, we agreed that I would come to Alice house tomorrow after school.

All in all, school went better than I expected and I now had two new friends I actually liked. And now I was to go practice my imperfect stealth skill in game and get ready for another round of exploring with the three idiots.


End file.
